Más que mil palabras
by Jiggly33
Summary: Una desgracia ha ocurrido con el sello de las cartas Clow, y sólo la unión de dos magos poderosos podrá acabar con ella. Quizás también se logre otro tipo de encuentro. SakuraXSyaoran.


_Escribí esta historia hace ya varios años, cuando era joven y bella jajaja o sea hace mucho, y decidí arreglarla un poco y volverla a la vida. Podría considerarse un final alterno al anime, ya que no había visto la segunda película cuando escribí esto. En fin, es un bonito momento de esta linda pareja. Ah y así es, los personajes no me pertenecen de ninguna manera, CLAMP tiene todos los derechos ^^ ._

* * *

--¿Bueno?  
--Buenas tardes, ¿el jóven Li Syaoran?  
--Si, soy yo.  
--Tiene una llamada por cobrar de la Srita. Kinomoto Sakura. ¿La acepta?  
--¿Sa-Sakura?

Ella… ¡ella lo estaba llamando! El sonido de su nombre, repetido en incontables ocasiones en su mente, como un grito desesperado, se escuchaba extraño viniendo de la boca de alguien fuera de su cabeza, una realidad incongruente. El tiempo juega a su antojo con los recuerdos y las emociones. Habían pasado ya seis largos años desde la última vez que se vieron y hablaron en el aeropuerto. Desde entonces, había tenido poco contacto con ella, prácticamente nulo. Quizás por falta de valor por parte de ambos, al menos para él así lo era, porque su interés por ella no había sido matado por los minutos transcurridos. Y ahora, su corazón latía fuertemente escuchando el sonido de su nombre ¿Para qué lo llamaría? Syaoran se armó de valor y pensó que si ella lo estaba llamando después de tanto tiempo, y por cobrar, debía tratarse de algo importante.

--Si, la acepto.  
--¿Bueno?¿ Syaoran?  
--Si, soy yo.  
--Eh......hola ¿cómo estás?  
--Bien, algo sorprendido por tu llamada.  
--Es que....bueno, necesitamos hablar. Espero que sepas de qué quiero que hablemos.  
(silencio)  
--¿Syaoran? ¿me escuchas?  
--S-si, te escucho.  
--Es algo muy importante y... no puedo decírtelo por teléfono. Es necesario que nos veamos. Por favor Syaoran, no te lo pediría si no fuera algo de vida o muerte... ¿vendrías a Japón?

**MÁS QUE MIL PALABRAS**

La chica con nombre de cerezo se encontraba parada en el aeropuerto, mirando por la ventana, esperando ver el avión que habría de traer a Syaoran de vuelta a Japón. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero había esperado este momento durante seis años, aún cuando sus esperanzas de ser feliz a su lado se desvanecieron al enterarse por una carta de Meiling de la oposición de la madre de Syaoran a su relación con Sakura, prohibiéndole al joven muchacho volver a verla. Según la madre de Syaoran, ella no era lo suficientemente digna para su único hijo varón, aunque fuera la dueña de las cartas. Ella quería a alguna muchacha de su misma dinastía y Meiling era su principal candidata. Sakura se había puesto muy triste, pero tenía la esperanza de que él se opusiera a todo eso por ella. Además, Meiling demostró ser una amiga leal y, aunque no sabía si sus sentimientos por Syaoran habían cambiado, ella no estaba apoyando la idea de la madre del muchacho, así que podía estar tranquila. Ella no la traicionaría.

Sakura amaba a Syaoran. Lo había descubierto a lo largo de todo este tiempo. No lo perdería por nadie, sólo lo perdería si escuchara decir de sus propios labios que no la quería. Pero ella estaba dispuesta a hacerle saber que para ella, él era lo más importante. Sabía muy bien que expresar esto era un asunto difícil, pero Sakura lo tenía todo planeado, y se lo haría saber con sus acciones. No tendría que decirle nada, él lo sabría.

Su mente dejó de correr cuando observó al muchacho de sus sueños bajar del avión y entrar por la puerta del aeropuerto. Sakura lo vio desde lejos, un vistazo simplemente y de inmediato supo que se trataba de él. Siempre guardando una seriedad inquebrantable, un adulto desde que tenía tan sólo diez años, un caballero sumamente apuesto como ella lo recordaba. Las piernas no la sostenían, pero el corazón le brinda fuerzas al cuerpo que se niega a responder, y corrió hacia él.

" ¡Syaoran! bienvenido!"

Sakura se lanzó a abrazar a un sorprendido Syaoran. No lo pensó, simplemente se había emocionado más de lo que esperaba al volver a verlo. Syaroan no podía creer tal recibimiento. Ese tipo de encuentros los había tenido únicamente con Meiling, y esa era una historia muy distinta. Sakura al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se alejó un poco para ver el rostro de Syaoran. Él la miraba atónito. Si era posible, Sakura se veía más linda que la última vez que la vio, ella estaba…preciosa.

"Ho-hola Sakura, ¿como estás?" Le dijo Syaoran, totalmente sonrojado.

"Muy feliz de verte, pero tenemos qué hablar." La expresión de Sakura había cambiado, se tornó seria de un instante a otro. Ese cambio de actitud tan repentino terminó por poner aún más nervioso a Syaoran. No podía imaginarse qué era lo que iba a decirle, pero ahora ya estaba muy impaciente. Su única respuesta fue asentir en silencio, y así caminaron a la salida del aeropuerto.

Yukito y Toya llegaron minutos después en el auto para recogerlos. Ambos entraron en silencio. "¡Hola, bienvenido!" dijo Yukito tan alegre como siempre. Siempre había simpatizado con ese muchacho que solía admirarlo tanto, pues él sabía que el chico realmente quería mucho a Sakura, y su buen corazón tranquilizaba a Yue.

"¿Cómo te va ex mocoso? bueno, aún estás algo mocoso...." dijo Toya, cortante como era su costumbre, lanzándole a Syaoran una mirada burlona.

"¡Hermano! Por favor Syaroan no le prestes atención. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a tomar un helado? Necesitamos hablar mucho." Dijo Sakura mirando fijamente a Syaoran, que permanecía en silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos pero ansioso por escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle. Fuera bueno o malo, nada podría ser peor que la incertidumbre en la que vivía.

Llegaron a la plaza de Tomoeda, donde habían inaugurado una heladería muy popular entre los muchachos. Mientras esperaban en la fila, Yukito no dejaba de mirar de re ojo a Syaoran. Toya lo notó, pero no dijo nada, esperando a poder preguntarle después. De pronto, Yukito comenzó a marearse, y sin más, cayó al suelo teatralmente. Todos los de su alrededor lo miraban preocupados, y Toya de inmediato se agachó para ayudarlo.

"¡Yuki! ¿Estás bien?"

El muchacho abrió lentamente los ojos, y para sorpresa de Toya le sonrió.

"Si, descuida estoy bien. Sólo lo hice para comprobar algo." Toya lo miró sorprendido, al igual que las demás personas que ahora veían al muchacho en el piso como si estuviera loco, y luego regresando la mirada a sus propios asuntos. Toya, que conocía bien las reacciones de Yukito, se acercó para preguntarle en voz baja.

"¿Qué cosa querías saber?"

"Si la atención de Sakura está dirigida por completo a la persona correcta." Y volvió a sonreír. Toya lo observó un momento y luego miró hacia donde estaba Sakura, sentada frente a Syaoran, y perdida completamente en el rostro del joven chino. Sonreía tan dulcemente y se veía tan feliz, que Toya no pudo enojarse al contemplar la escena.  
Syaoran tomaba su helado calladamente, y sus ojos se dirigían a todas direcciones menos hacia Sakura; no podría encontrarse con sus ojos, no lo resistiría y se pondría tan nervioso que se echaría a correr. Y eso, era algo que no deseaba hacer, ya que quería permanecer a su lado por siempre. Pero ella aún no le había dado una respuesta, y no sabía si ella compartía sus sentimientos.

Sakura, por su parte, estaba embelesada con la imagen de Syaoran. Se veía tan tierno con su helado, aparentando no darse cuenta de la mirada de la chica. Esas actitudes eran las que la hacían quererlo cada día más.

Sakura sonrió y luego dijo "Oye, Syaoran, ¿no quieres ir a caminar por el parque? Me han dicho que hay un lago tan cristalino que puedes ver la luna y las estrellas reflejados en él. ¿Vamos?"

Finalmente Syaoran se encontró con sus ojos, y la observó algo sorprendido.

"Cl-claro" dijo, y se encaminaron al bosque.

Yukito y Toya notaron que los muchachos se alejaban, pero optaron por no decir nada. Había cosas en las que era mejor no interferir. Incluso Toya estaba comenzando a aceptar la situación con Syaoran y estaba algo impaciente de ver qué ese chico le correspondiera a su hermana y que no la hiciera esperar más. Su hermana había estado triste y pensativa desde que el chico se había marchado, y a él no le gustaba verla así. Por el bien de ese niño, más le valía no hacer sufrir a Sakura.

Syaoran y Sakura caminaban en silencio por el parque. La noche había caído, y estaba deshabitado. Él podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en su garganta. Era demasiado para él, siempre nervioso ante situaciones como esta, y ahora con Sakura, después de tanto tiempo de no verla. El silencio era tan incómodo que no pudo más, y decidió romperlo.

"Oye… ¿Notaste que Yukito se desmayó en la fila de los helados? Se levantó como si nada pero…"

Sakura se sorprendió con la noticia, era algo que no hubiera visto sin duda, pero recordó qué había estado haciendo durante ese tiempo y sonrió.

"No, no lo noté. Estaba más ocupada observando a alguien más." Suavemente, Sakura tomó la mano de Syaoran, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Syaoran se quedó más que petrificado al sentir la mano de la chica, su rostro se enrojeció y sintió pánico, pero se controló, trató de relajarse y finalmente le contestó dándole un pequeño apretón a su mano. Sakura sonrió al observar a su rojo Syaoran, pero de pronto se percató de...Sakura se detuvo y soltó la mano de Syaoran. Él se asustó, su confianza perdida y su corazón se quebró un poco; seguramente había mal interpretado las cosas. Miró a Sakura dolido, pero su expresión cambió al notarla muy seria y observar a su alrededor.

"¿Qué sucede?" Syaoran se atrevió a preguntar.

"Siento la presencia... ¡de una carta Clow!"

"¿Cómo es eso posible? Todas las cartas Clow han sido recuperadas y cambiadas a cartas Sakura."

"De eso quería hablarte. Las cartas están rompiendo el sello." Al escuchar esto Syaoran se preocupó, jamás se imaginó que pudiera pasar algo así. No pudo evitar entristecerse también, pues era sólo por eso que la chica lo había llamado. Su imaginación lo traicionó y pensaba en que ella quería verlo por otras razones. Sus pensamientos, así como la explicación que Sakura trataba de darle, fueron interrumpidos por las sombras de los árboles, que tomaron vida propia y comenzaron a rodearlos a gran velocidad.

"Sombra...bien, aún recuerdo como capturarte." Sakura sacó su llave y comenzó su conjuro, pero una de las sombras se percató de lo que iba a hacer e intentó atacarla. Syaoran se interpuso y recibió el golpe al proteger a Sakura, una costumbre que adquirió al volver se su cómplice en la recolección de cartas.

"¡Sakura, yo te cubriré! ¡Libera la llave y convierte a sombra en carta!" dijo Syaoran. Sakura se preocupó por él, pero no tenía más opción que hacer lo que le correspondía.

"¡Libérate!" La llave se transformó en el báculo de estrella y Sakura lo sujetó con fuerza. "¡Ahora, llena de luz a esa maligna sombra: Trueno!" El trueno atacó a la sombra con ataques de luz, arrinconándola en un solo sitio. Sakura se acercó rápidamente a ella y levantó su báculo "Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, carta Sakura!"

Lo distinto del conjuro para sellar cartas sorprendió a Syaoran. ¿Había dicho carta Sakura? Claro, las cartas Clow ya no existían como tal, dejaron de serlo cuando su sello fue roto y cambiaron a cartas Sakura. Como aquella vez, ahora eran las nuevas cartas, las cartas Sakura, las que estaban rompiendo el sello. Esto… ¿tendría que ver con la magia de Sakura? ¿Acaso era insuficiente?

Sakura tomó la carta sombra y la observó un momento, recordando la primera vez que la había atrapado. La chica suspiró y dijo "No sé por qué insisten en escapar."

Sakura caminó y se recargó en un árbol que estaba cerca del lago para poder escribir el nombre en la carta. Los pensamientos de Syaoran abandonaron su mente al observar la imagen de Sakura. La luz de la luna la hacía lucir aún más hermosa. Ahora estaba seguro. No era su impresión, Sakura se había vuelto más bonita desde la última vez que la había visto, y es que ya no era una niña. Se había convertido en una hermosa y joven mujer. Su cintura, delgada y curveada, hipnotizaron al muchacho, atrayéndolo contra toda fuerza de voluntad. Syaoran se acercó a ella y comenzó a rodearla con sus brazos. Pero se detuvo. La timidez del chico lo dominaba una vez más. A quién engañaba, él no era capaz de hacer algo así. Suspirando, dejó caer sus brazos a los lados. Sakura lo observó por el reflejo del lago y sonrió. Tomó las manos de Syaoran y las colocó alrededor de su cintura. Syaoran una vez más se paralizó y su acostumbrada manía de ruborizarse se hizo presente, si era posible, a su máxima potencia.

"Muchas gracias por protegerme...como siempre." dijo Sakura, recargándose sobre su pecho. El corazón del chico estaba a punto del infarto, Syaoran no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo y se limitó a mirar a Sakura. Su rostro estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Sakura no sonreía, lo miraba fijamente y con una expresión seria y determinante, pero sus ojos irradiaban tal dulzura que hicieron que Syaoran se relajara y la mirara de la misma forma. El destino había permitido que se encontraran una vez más, por qué resistirse a su voluntad. Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, más y más...

"¡Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" gritó Kero haciendo que ambos se soltaran y se alejaran a dos metros de distancia de un solo salto.

"¡Ke-Kero! ¿Por qué gritas?" dijo Sakura muy nerviosa y sonrojada, tratando de olvidar lo que estuvo a punto de suceder.

"Sentí la presencia de una carta Sakura y luego percibí tu magia. Acaso han escapado una vez más?"

"Si Kero, así es." dijo Sakura mirando de re-ojo a Syaoran, que estaba muy concentrado contando las hormigas en el piso, con los puños cerrados y temblando del nerviosismo, pero estaba serio y pensativo....aunque, para no variar, sonrojado.

Finalmente llegó la hora de regresar, y ya en casa de los Kinomoto, Sakura se dejó caer en el sofá.

"Ay estoy muerta." Syaoran caminó despacio y se sentó en otro lugar, el sillón más alejado, y Kero se acostó sobre el pecho de Sakura, como ya se le había hecho costumbre.

"Ah... ¡estas almohadillas que has adquirido con el tiempo Sakura, son excelentes para descansar!"

La cara de Sakura se puso más roja que nunca y se enderezó en un segundo "¡Kero!"

Syaoran se sonrojó por enésima vez en el día y miró hacia otro lado. La chica no sabía dónde correr para evitar la vergüenza que su indiscreto amiguito le había hecho pasar. Cómo se le ocurría decir semejante cosa, y frente a ÉL. Sakura se puso de pie llena de nervios y tartamudeó.

"Y-yo…yo, ve-veré que haré para la ce-cena..." y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, sin algo más original que decir. Cuando la chica abandonó el cuarto, Syaoran miró a Kero.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso? ¿No ves que la avergüenzas? Eres un insolente peluche."

"¿Qué dices? ¡Yo no soy ningún peluche! Además, lo que dije es cierto, pero dices eso porque me tienes envidia."

"¿Pero qué estás diciendo?" dijo Syaoran poniéndose de pie con una mirada retadora.

Mientras los eternos enemigos peleaban en la sala, Sakura recuperaba el aliento en la cocina. Escuchaba la voz de Syaoran discutiendo con Kero. Su voz era distinta, y poseía una voz grave para un chico de 16 años, pero ese era uno de sus principales atractivos. Siempre tuvo una voz hermosa, pero este cambio que la madurez le había regalado, sin duda era favorable. Su característico rostro de niño era algo que siempre conservaría, pero había adquirido rasgos varoniles que adornaban su rostro, haciéndolo más apuesto y Sakura sentía que se derretía con tan sólo una mirada suya.

Pero había estado intentando que Syaoran se le acercara sin obtener mayores resultados. Tal vez él ya no sentía nada por ella pero… ¿ Y cuando tomó su mano? ¿Y lo que había intentado hacer cuando estaba de espaldas a él? No, Syaoran aún sentía algo por ella pero no se animaba a acercarse, era demasiado tímido e inseguro. El plan original de Sakura era omitir las palabras y discursos innecesarios, pero viendo la reacción de Syaoran sus planes estaban cambiando. De pronto, su mente se nubló, se sintió débil, tanto que no pudo sostenerse en pie y cayó inconsciente.

*******************

Sakura abrió sus ojos y enfocó el techo de su habitación. Estaba recostada en su cama, miró lentamente a su alrededor y vio a Syaoran a su lado. Tenía una expresión de angustia en el rostro que se suavizó al ver que Sakura despertaba y que aparentemente estaba bien.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Sakura tratando de incorporarse, le incomodaba estar en esa posición frente a él.

"Es exactamente lo que quisiera saber, pero Kerberos me ha dicho algo que... estoy suponiendo es lo que querías decirme." dijo Syaoran alejándose un poco de ella.

Sakura se puso nerviosa, ¿acaso Kero se había atrevido a decírselo por ella? ¿Cómo había sido capaz?

"Me dijo que..." continuó Shaoran, Sakura contuvo su respiración. "Que las cartas necesitan un nuevo sello." Sakura suspiró sin esconder su alivio. "Ah, ¡era eso!"

"¿Pues qué más podría ser?" preguntaron Kero y Syaoran al mismo tiempo.

"¿Eh? Ah no nada." Dijo Sakura rascando su cabeza mientras sonreía avergonzada. "Así que… ya sabes que las cartas ya no me responden como deberían."

"Sí lo sé. Y es por eso que te desmayaste." Dijo Syaoran.

"Tu magia está cada vez más débil Sakura, tu esfuerzo por mantener las cartas selladas bajo tu control te está.... te está matando." Sakura se quedó paralizada. Sabía que las cartas perdían el sello y que ya no le respondían igual, pero no sabía que podía morir. Y pensar que estaba dejando este asunto en segundo plano... Miró a Syaoran. Estaba serio. Tratándose de Syaoran, esto era redundar, pero su expresión era distinta, una seriedad que pocas veces había visto en el chico. Sin embargo, algo que notó es que no parecía tan preocupado por el asunto de las cartas. Más bien se encontraba muy pensativo. Quizás estaba pensando en alguna solución, o tal vez simplemente la estaba juzgando por poseer una magia tan débil.

Syaoran, al notar la angustia en el rostro de Sakura, se acercó a ella y le sonrió.  
"No te preocupes, ya que todo esto tiene solución."

"Así es, lo único que hay que hacer es cambiar el sello." dijo Kero calmándose un poco para no preocupar más a Sakura.

"¡Pero eso significa que deben de cambiar de dueño!" dijo Sakura sin poder contenerse, esto no parecía ser tan sencillo como ambos lo planteaban.

"Tienes toda la razón Sakura" dijo Kero, regresando a la actitud que tomaba cuando quería hablar en serio, flotando en el aire y con los brazos y piernas cruzados.

"¿Y eso es todo lo que dirás?! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?!" dijo Sakura al borde de la histeria. No permitiría semejante cosa, ella era la dueña de las cartas y se había esforzado durante mucho tiempo para conseguir cambiarlas todas y dominar su magia por completo. No dejaría todo así como así. Además, parecía ser que al pequeño guardián le daba lo mismo si ella dejaba de ser la dueña de las cartas, ¿tan poco le importaba?

"Cálmate porque eso no es lo que haremos. Existe otra solución." dijo Syaoran levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta. "Pero eso Kerberos te lo explicará a solas ya que creo que esto a mi no me concierne." Dijo Shaoran cortante y serio, dejando a Sakura muy sorprendida y asustada por su actitud.

"Pero Syaoran..."

"Cuando hayas encontrado una solución a tu problema, házmelo saber. Regresaré a Hong Kong mañana temprano."

Diciendo esto cerró la puerta y se fue dejando a Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos. No le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pudiera pasarle a ella o a las cartas. Eso explicaba todo, ahora estaba segura de que él había perdido el interés y esos acercamientos seguramente habían sido imaginación suya. Sakura no soportó más y se soltó llorando.

Kero la miró y dijo "Sakura por favor no llores, ya te dijo el mocoso que hay otra solución. No hay que cambiar de dueño, sólo reforzar el sello." Le dijo mientras frotaba su cabello con ternura. Sakura trató de calmarse para escuchar lo que Kero iba a decirle, y giró su cabeza para verlo.

"Reforzaremos el sello con más magia, ya que la de una sola persona ya no es suficiente. Sólo hay que fusionar tu magia con la de alguien más y eso será todo. Las cartas obedecerán a ambas personas pues serán uno mismo a partir de que unan sus poderes." Le dijo sonriendo, como si lo que dijera fuera lo más simple del mundo.

"¿Seremos... uno mismo?" preguntó Sakura algo consternada por todo lo que pasaba.

"Bueno, sí, en cuanto a la magia. Pero comprenderás que eso te unirá a esa persona durante toda tu vida... entiendes lo que digo?" Sakura comenzó a entender. Kero hablaba sobre una unión, un compromiso de por vida, algo parecido a… el matrimonio. Genial. Perfecto. Ahora estaba más decepcionada que antes, porque si Syaoran lo sabía y no quiso ser parte de ello, definitivamente ya no sentía nada por ella, pues no tenía la menor intención de tener un compromiso de ese tipo con ella. Tal vez le causó tal repulsión la idea que mejor decidió irse antes de que ella pudiera considerarlo.

"Sí, entiendo bien. Debo unirme para siempre con esta persona." Dijo Sakura suspirando. Sus sueños lentamente comenzaban a desmoronarse.

"Tal vez no en este momento porque eres aún muy joven Sakura, pero a la larga deberás permanecer a su lado por siempre… y por ello sería conveniente que te casaras con esta persona."

Sakura no dijo nada, esto era mucho más de lo que ella podía soportar. Debería casarse con alguien para mantener las cartas vivas, pero ella moriría lejos de la persona a la que quería por sobre todas las cosas. Él no quería saber nada de ella, por eso se había ido.

"Pero no te preocupes por nada Sakura," continuó Kero, "que yo ya elegí al hechicero ideal para ello." Dijo Kero sonriendo, rebozando de orgullo. Sakura miró a Kero sorprendida, ¿es que ni siquiera iba a poder elegir a la persona?

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó ella.

"Que te casarás con el mejor hechicero que puede haber para esta situación, además ustedes dos han estado destinados el uno para el otro desde antes de nacer." Kero se veía tan feliz por todo esto que Sakura comenzó a asustarse, lo que decía no podía ser cierto, a menos claro que se refiriera a Syaoran, porque ella sentía que él era su destino. Siempre lo había sido. Además, el chico era un gran hechicero, tal vez se refería a él, ¡todo esto entonces resultaría perfecto!

"Te casarás con Eriol Hiragizawa, quien como tu sabes es la reencarnación del mago Clow." Sakura lo miró incrédula, lentamente se llevó las manos al rostro y una vez más, rompió en llanto.

"Sakura, pero ¿qué te pasa? Eriol es la persona ideal para esto, estoy seguro de que Clow ya lo había planeado así." Dijo Kero algo preocupado por la reacción de su dueña. Esperaba que se pusiera feliz, o al menos que estuviera de acuerdo con él. "¡De esa forma se creará la magia más grande que haya existido jamás!" Kero sonrió emocionado por lo que pasaría con esa fusión, mientras Sakura lloraba desconsolada, pensando en su futuro y pensando en que Syaoran no quiso formar parte de él.

"Por favor Kero, ya no me digas nada más. Quiero, asimilar esto." Kero ya no tocó el tema, se quedó callado mirándola un rato y se fue a dormir a su cajón.  
Sakura, en cambio, lloró toda la noche pensando en ello. No podía sacarlo de su mente, pues todo en lo que había creído no existía, porque aquél que consideraba su destino era la persona equivocada. Entendía lo que debía hacer, Kero tenía razón en lo que decía pero ¿cómo hacer que el corazón y la razón se entendieran? Ella era aún muy joven para comprender eso, y pensó que quizás nunca lo comprendería. Afuera, la lluvia parecía acompañar el dolor en el corazón de Sakura.

Más tarde esa misma noche, Kero salió de su cajón. Estaba muy preocupado y finalmente se animó a hablar de nuevo con Sakura.

"Sakura, ¿dime qué es lo que te molesta tanto? ¿No crees que haya elegido a la persona correcta? Yo percibí que tú querías a Eriol, él te agradaba ¿no es así? No soy el único que lo piensa, al menos ese mocoso estuvo de acuerdo conmigo cuando se lo dije."

Sakura levantó la cara de la almohada al escuchar esto. "¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"

"Que el mocoso estuvo de acuerdo. Yo le dije que te casarías con Eriol y que seguramente tú estarías feliz porque lo querías mucho. Además de que él estuvo de acuerdo en que no habría mejor persona para la fusión del sello de las cartas que la reencarnación de Clow." Dijo Kero mirando la ventana. No se percató de lo que sucedía en el cuarto.

Sakura se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo sin decir nada. Kero volteó a ver la cama vacía, sin saber qué hacer, ignorando aún el porqué ella había reaccionado así. Miró la ventana de nuevo. Llovía mucho, pero a Sakura no le importó nada en ese momento. Alcanzó a ver a su dueña correr en medio de la tormenta sin detenerse.

Sakura corría sin parar, el agua golpeaba su rostro dolorosamente, y casi no podía ver. "Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo, ¡Libérate! ¡Vuelo!" Gritó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba después de llorar tanto. El báculo se transformó y Sakura voló en él lo más rápido que pudo contra la lluvia, en dirección hacia la que había sido la casa de Syaoran. No sabía si lo encontraría ahí pero tenía que intentarlo. La lluvia cada vez era peor, se convertía pronto en una tormenta, pero su desesperación por hablar con él y evitar que saliera para siempre de su vida era más fuerte que cualquier tormenta. Sin embargo, Sakura estaba débil y la carta Vuelo comenzó a perder el control. Las alas del báculo desaparecieron , y Vuelo se convirtió en carta de nuevo, haciendo que Sakura cayera descontrolada.

El golpe había sido duro, la tierra raspaba su rostro, pero tan sólo le tomó unos minutos recuperarse y con toda su fuerza se puso de pie y comenzó a correr. Si la magia no la ayudaba, no importaba, eso no la detendría. Ahora entendía porque Syaoran se había ido así, él creía que Sakura quería a Eriol. Syaoran pensaba que Eriol era mejor que él. Ella sabía que eso no era verdad, no importaba si Eriol era la reencarnación de Clow, para ella, en el mundo no había nadie mejor que Syaoran.

Tenía que encontrarlo y decirle todo. Había tanto que hablar, cómo pudo haber pensado que él entendería, _por Dios Sakura, él no lee la mente_, pensó. La muchacha seguía corriendo, sus piernas le dolían, ya no aguantaban más, pero ella las forzaba a seguir con paso firme entre la lluvia. Al fin llegó a la casa de Syaoran y se detuvo en la puerta, respirando agitadamente. Su corazón latía fuerte y su sangre parecía hielo recorriéndole el cuerpo. Estaba a punto de decirle a Syaoran todo lo que siempre había querido y que no había tenido el valor para hacerlo. No había marcha atrás, era ahora o nunca ya que si no lo hacía, lo perdería para siempre. El agua escurría por su cabello, y así, con esa pinta tan patética, tendría que declararse. Sakura avanzó temblorosa y tocó la puerta. Para su sorpresa, Wey abrió la puerta casi de inmediato.

"¡Oh pero si es usted señorita Kinomoto! Pase por favor, está lloviendo mucho." Wey abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Sakura.

"En seguida vengo, le traeré una toalla" Wey se fue dejando sola a una empapada y muy nerviosa Sakura. Ella miró a su alrededor, temblando de frío y de miedo. No había señales de Syaoran por ninguna parte. Tal vez no había regresado a casa aún. Sakura se miró en el espejo del recibidor. Daba pena, se veía tan desesperada y desarreglada. Intentó componerse un poco y al mirar hacia el fondo del espejo vio a Syaoran. Estaba parado detrás de ella y la miraba fijamente. Su mirada ilegible, era más penetrante que nunca. Sakura volteó hacia atrás rápidamente para encararlo. Sus ojos ya no irradiaban la misma ternura, y finalmente pudo leer su expresión: era tristeza. Syaoran estaba triste, pero como siempre ocultaba sus sentimientos tras su seriedad.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó él tan cortante como antes, con un tono frío como cuando era su rival y la acababa de conocer. Eso le dificultaba las cosas a la muchacha, ya que cómo podría declararle sus sentimientos a alguien que le demostraba esa actitud. Sakura respiró profundamente y se acercó a él. Por primera vez no lo notó ponerse nervioso con su proximidad, su expresión era inquebrantable.

"Syaoran, yo..." Sakura pensó en todo aquello que iba a decirle, las palabras pasando rápidamente por su mente, tratando de formar oraciones que expresaran todo su sentir. Pero su reacción fue diferente a lo que pensaba. Sakura sacudió la cabeza, y se lanzó a los brazos de Syaoran, besándolo por primera vez. Él se quedó inmóvil, sus ojos muy abiertos tratando de asimilar lo que sucedía. Sakura, no lo quería a él, quería a Eriol y se casaría con él, al menos eso fue lo que Kero le había dicho. Pero la chica estaba en sus brazos, finalmente, y la calidez de sus labios no podía mentirle. Syaoran se relajó, cerró los ojos y respondió al beso. La abrazó con tal fuerza como para jamás dejarla ir, y al mismo tiempo con una delicadeza como para protegerla hasta de él mismo.

En casa de Sakura, el libro de las cartas brilló con una nueva intensidad. La habitación se iluminó por completo, y el sello comenzó a transformarse. La estrella de Sakura se vio rodeada por otro símbolo: el de la dinastía Li. La luz se apagó y las cartas volvieron a su sitio. La fusión había ocurrido, sin necesidad de algo más. La magia dejó de estar inestable, los nuevos dueños poseían el control. Kero, desde su cajón en la habitación, no se había percatado de nada, pero unas cuantas calles lejos de ahí, Syaoran entendía que Sakura lo había elegido a él y Sakura sabía que él lo había comprendido al fin. Su unión resultaba perfecta y simple. Ese beso había significado, después de todo, más que mil palabras.

* * *

Nota del autor: Ahí lo tienen, espero les haya gustado esta historia rara basada en un sueño y ubicada en algún sitio dentro de la historia, que raro no? Espero muchos comentarios por favor!! ^^


End file.
